Flora Reinhold and the Bizarre Gallery
by deathfox13
Summary: It was a nice day and the Professor took Luke and Flora to a newly opened art gallery. Flora then decided to go ahead of the Professor and Luke. But she didn't expect for strange things to happen. Will she get out alive? Or will she become a painting? Ib x PL crossover but no one will notice it if I put it on the crossover section... Ratings may change FloraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- A Trip to the Art Gallery

"_I'm all alone…I want to get out of here…When will somebody come?"_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

It was a bright summer day. A day perfect for going on walks, relaxing, playing outside…and taking a trip to the art gallery. Professor Layton had decided to bring the two kids, Luke and Flora, to a newly opened art gallery.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what kind of paintings would be there?" Flora exclaimed and giggled as she held onto the Professor's left hand.

"I hope they look as good as they do in the pictures!" Luke said, excited as well.

Layton chuckled. "My, you two seem to be quite energetic today." He commented. Soon, they stood in front of a huge, white building that looked pretty much like a museum. "Here we are. "He said as they entered.

There were a couple of people already in, observing the paintings. Most were young adults but there were some children and elderly people, too. Layton and the group went to the counter to pay for the entrance.

"Luke, would you mind to get us some of the gallery's pamphlets? I'm sure they have maps on those, just in case we get separated, we can always meet up back here at the counter." Layton said, as he handed some money to the guy behind the desk.

Luke nodded and took three. One for him, One for Flora and One for the Professor. "Here you go!" he said as he handed it out.

Layton tipped his hat at the boy. "Thank you, my boy." He said with a smile.

"Professor?" Flora asked in a small voice.

"What is it, Flora?" Layton replied, looking at the girl.

"Can I go ahead and check some of the paintings?" Flora asked, a bit eager yet a bit nervous.

Layton smiled. "Of course you can, my dear. Just be sure to meet us up back here at the counter at 5:00pm." He said.

Flora glanced at the clock on the wall behind the counter. It was just 3:00pm. There was plenty of time to go around and explore. Flora then smiled and hugged the Professor. "Thank you, Professor!" she exclaimed.

Layton chuckled again. "You're welcome. Just don't bother any of the other people here." He said.

Flora nodded and left, just after Luke shouted, "Come on, Professor! According to this map here, there is a corridor filled with paintings of cats! And bunnies, too!" and the Professor's chuckle and a reply of "No need to rush, my boy."

Soon, Flora was all by herself. She passed by a lot of corridors as she looked around. There were mannequins wearing the same dresses but different in color. There was a sofa with some strange designs. A painting of a lady. A picture of a man hanged upside-down. But the one that really caught her attention was a large sculpture of a red rose. She looked at the name of the piece, not bothering with the other information as she wanted to see more art works.

"Embodiment of Spirit…"she muttered and stepped back to admire the sculpture when she bumped into a man who looked not much older than her. She looked at the man, flustered.

"O-oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Flora apologized and just before the boy could reply, she interrupted him saying, "I have to go now! Bye!". She then dashed off to another corridor, only taking a small glance at the man as he watched her go, dumbfounded.

Once she lost sight of the boy, she stopped running and took a deep breath. _'Now I got to go back to check the other paintings I've missed…but what if he sees me again? I shouldn't make this a much bigger situation. It was just an accident…'_Flora thought, troubled. She soon forgot it though when she looked around. The corridor was empty, except for the huge mural hanged on the wall. It was the first time she saw it and when she looked at the map, it didn't seem to be there. She read the name of the piece.

"Fabricated World…"

The moment it passed through her lips, the lights went out. Flora suddenly felt chills climb up her spine. "W-what's going on?" she said, particularly to nobody. She then started retracing her steps. It was hard since she can barely see. Oddly, she noticed that there were no other souls in sight.

"Hellooo…Anybody there? Professor? Luke? Somebody?" she called out but only silence replied to her. It was starting to creep her out but she had to be brave for now. She was sure that she'll find someone soon. But now, she regretted splitting up with the Professor.

She soon got back to the counter but there was no Luke or Professor Layton there. Where could they be? She then tried to open the door to go outside since the dark was starting to get to here when it didn't open. She tried several times but no luck. Did the gallery already closed? She felt that she wanted to cry, being left alone. Soon though, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Flora~ Come here~" it said. Flora was surprised. Maybe she wasn't alone, after all. She followed the mysterious voice as it kept calling to her and found herself back at the mural of the "Fabricated World".

She was perplexed as she saw nobody there. Then, she noticed something written in blue paint under the mural. She read it:

"_Check the ground floor, Flora~ I've got a surprise for you!"_

Flora, intrigued, followed and went to the ground floor. She looked around and saw nothing different when she heard a cough.

"Eeeeek!" she shouted. She then looked around. "Who's there?!" she said. She then took a deep breath and continued walking when the cat in the painting meowed…IT MEOWED…

"A-aaah!" she screamed, not expecting a painting to MEOW. She backed away and tried to run when she doubled over a couple of velvet ropes, fencing around the floor painting "Abyss of the Deep". To her surprise, she felt like she fell in water. She was about to swim back up when a giant anglerfish swallowed her…and everything was dark…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Rose and the Coughing Man

Flora soon woke up in a dark blue hallway. "Where…am I?" she voiced out. She looked around and saw nothing familiar. She checked the pamphlet but it was blank. Her face contorted in confusion. She stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt on her. She glanced left then right and saw that the corridor stretched both ways. But something told her to go to her left for now.

Her footsteps echoed in the barren hallway. Soon, the wall had writings in red paint (she thought it was red paint since the alternative was gruesome…) It all said "Come". At the end of the hallway was a door which was blocked by a small table. On the table was a single vase with a pink rose with ten petals. Behind the table was a huge painting of a brown-haired girl with a blank look on her face. Flora felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling as if the painting was looking into her very soul. Underneath the picture was a plaque. Written on it was,_ "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life. When the rose rots, so, too, will you rot away…" _

Curious, she picked up the rose. "Ow!" she gasped as a thorn pricked her. Then, a petal fell off the rose and landed on the table. Her eyes seemed to follow it and landed on a note and a blue key beside the vase.

"Huh? That wasn't there before…" she muttered as she picked up both of the items. She opened the note and only saw one word written on it in big, bold and red letters….THIEF! The painting suddenly scowled at her and her brown her started to grow longer, spilling out of the painting. It grabbed Flora's ankle which made her scream in her high-pitched voice. She kicked it and started to run towards where she came from and saw a blue door at the end of the hallway. The painting's hair chased after her like tentacles. As soon as Flora reached the door, she unlocked the door with the key and went through, slamming it close behind her. She tried to catch her breath as she leaned against the door, afraid that the girl's hair might get through.

Flora felt a dull aching pain at her ankle but when she looked, there were no wounds or bruises. She then noticed that three petals had fallen off from the pink rose she was holding. "The rose and I are one…"she muttered as she stared at the rose. Finally calmed down, she looked at her new surroundings. In front of her was one of the paintings from the gallery. The Coughing Man.

"Excuse me…"

"Eeeep!"Flora squealed as the man in the painting talked. She was still trying to get used to the place.

The man in the painting coughed. "Sorry…Can you do me a favor?" the painting coughed again and cleared his throat.

"W-what is it, sir?"Flora asked, afraid that it might attack her like the last painting. But the man seemed kind enough.

"My pills…" Another cough."I need it to take it…cough cough….but I forgot how many I should take for today. Could you solve this puzzle and give me the right number of pills?"

"Oh! A Puzzle…"Flora said and smiled. "I'll help you!" She nodded at the man and a small container wrapped in paper dropped from the painting. She picked it up and took a look at the paper. It looked like a prescription note. She read it:

" _On the first day, you should take two pills. The next day, take twice the number of the previous day. On the third day, add the number of pills from the first day and the fourth day then subtract it to the number of pills on the second day. On the fourth day, subtract the number of the fingers on your hand from the number of hands if you combine three people. And on the fifth day, double the amount of pills you took on the third day then add the number of pills you took on the first day then subtract it by the number of people you combined. How many pills will you take on the fifth day?"_

(Stop for a moment if you are trying to solve it because the answer will be revealed in a few moments...)

.

.

.

Flora took out three pills and handed it to the man in the painting. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully. Her encounter with the man had made her feel a bit better.

"Thank you." Said the coughing man as he took his medicine. "Go straight down this hallway to your right and you'll find a door to another room." He started to cough again and rather violently this time.

"Ah! D-did I give you the wrong amount of pills?!" Flora asked, nervous. What if she killed the painting by overdosing him? Or maybe from not getting enough medication? Can a painting even be killed?!

Then, the man coughed up a key. It dropped to the floor, some blue and yellow-greenish paint covering it. "That's the key to the door."

Even if Flora was a bit disgusted, she picked the key up. "T-thank you,too…I guess. Goodbye then, Mr. Painting…"

"Goodbye." the painting said, sounding much better than before. As Flora started to leave, the man shouted, "BEWARE THE EDGES!"

Flora looked back and nodded. She smiled at the man and continued her journey inside this bizarre place. Little did she know, a little blue doll wearing a pink dress was watching her.

"A playmate! A playmate! She'll be so delighted when she hears about this!" the doll said as it scurried off to some place unknown.

* * *

**A puzzle? In an Ib crossover?! Well, I know it's different. Sorry if it feels OOC or OOP(Out-of-Place). I'll try to make it better in the next chapters!**

**Reviews are loved and Criticism is adored~!**


End file.
